Virtual Bladder
by ShyBay
Summary: A raichu ends up getting herself in a bad situation with her bladder. How will she find the relief that she needs?


Virtual Bladder

Hi. I'm Bay. I live alone with a raichu named Pichanu. We normally live a happy and carefree life together, but Pichanu had an accident one day. Pichanu will tell the story since she has a better account of what happened.

I was excited today! Bay had agreed to play a game of Kirby Airride with me today. Kirby Airride only uses one button and a control stick. The controls are so simple, even a pokemon like me with no fingers can learn how to play it!

So, anyway, I felt like I should maybe pee first, but I was excited and ready to play when Bay mentioned it because he doesn't tend to play all that often; so I held back my bladder as not to delay the starting.

Despite the months of experience that I had playing the game, Bay was a master, and I would never be able to reach his greatness... To him, I must have seemed like an annoying bug that was just there sometimes, but not a problem for him to crush.

But, with that said, Bay started the Gamecube and we began playing together. Things were going a bit unusual today though. Right at the start of the day, I was beating Bay 4-0! For comparison, I usually don't beat Bay more than three times a day, if I'm lucky, let alone FOUR TIMES IN A ROW. It was very exciting for me to finally be conquering Bay for once! I just didn't want to stop playing! After the four rounds, which take about ten minutes each, I could feel my bladder getting fuller, but I thought "Bay drinks a lot of water... Surely he'll have to go soon. I'll go then."

We got back into two more rounds and, amazingly, I beat Bay both of these rounds too! We were both just stunned at my lucky streak. I was feeling a bit more bladder now; but, honestly, I was surprised Bay didn't call for a bathroom break yet. It wasn't like him to not go after four or five rounds. Maybe he was just steamed at being beaten so much and was determined to beat me before he took a break.

We played another three rounds. Bay finally beat me on the first of these, I won the second, and we tied on the third. With an hour and a half passed after I should have already peed, my bladder was hurting a little bit, but I was determined to keep going.

We played through five more rounds. This was getting crazy for me because Bay usually doesn't even play for this long at once. Bay won all five of these rounds, as usual... By now, I was shaking because I had to pee so badly. Although we were in another round Bay finally took attention of my current situation.

"Hey, what's wrong, Pichanu? Why are you shaking?" he paused the game and asked me.

"I...I really have to pee!" I said.

"Huh? Well, if you really have to go that badly that you're shaking, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought for sure that, by now, you would have taken a break to pee yourself and I could've just gone then."

Bay thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... Now that I think about it, it is unusual for me to have not taken a bathroom break by now... But, if you had to go, you should've just told me. I would've stopped at any time if I knew you had to go."

"I know... I was just being stubborn because I wanted to keep playing..."

"...because you were beating me so much? Gosh! You've beaten me more times today than you usually do in a month! I guess that's a legit reason to be hyped into playing more than you should."

"Yeah, I was excited too much... Can we go pee now? I don't think that I can hold it much longer!"

"Yeah, I'll take you out. Just climb up in my arms! I'll carry you!"

Despite being a normally sized raichu, Bay could pick me up and carry me around easily. He was surprisingly strong considering that he didn't work out at all... He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom door. Upon reaching the door and trying to turn the knob, there was trouble. He said "Dang it! This stupid thing is jammed again! I'll have to put you down to try to open it."

He sat me on the floor and grabbed the knob tightly with both hands and tried to pull it open, but it was still no use. The door didn't budge... Bay was getting pretty angry now. He yelled at the door "Stupid door! I will bust you down if that's the last thing I ever do in life!" He grabbed an Indian tomahawk and began violently beating on the door with it. It was loud and scary! Out of fear, some of my strained bladder leaked out.

He used the tomahawk to beat up the door and break off the doorknob. With the door in pieces, it opened. He looked back at me and saw that I had leaked a little bit and knew I couldn't last much longer. He picked me up again and carried me into the large living room. Getting outside the bedroom, he looked back for a moment at the doorknob, which was still jammed in the door frame. "It was about time that I replaced that stupid door anyway..." he said.

In the living room, there were three other doors, one that led outside, one to a bathroom, and another to the other parts of the house. He was going to carry me outside, but we were terrified to see what was going on out there.

"What!? Hail? But, why now!? This almost never happens here!"

Looking at Bay, I could tell that he was getting pretty annoyed. He had a short temper and would destroy anything in his way if possible, the door being a fresh example. Bay dearly loved me though. Having me as a pet usually calmed him down.

Bay spoke again "Well, I can't take you out there! It's too dangerous!"

I didn't say anything back because I was scared and was leaking in his lap a little bit.

"I'll take you into the bathroom." he said. "You can pee in the tub again, okay?"

I nodded quickly. Bay tried to open the bathroom door, but a familiar problem occurred.

"What?! This stupid door is jammed too! The knob won't even budge at all!"

"Bay, I don't think that I can hold it long enough for you to beat down this door too!"

I was panicked and not thinking things thoroughly; but, after I said that, I thought "Am I encouraging him to break things now?" Bay looked around the room, but there seemed to be no alternative. We were stuck between a hailstorm, a bathroom that we couldn't get into and my full bladder. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, Bay sat me down on the floor. "I wish you had told me that you had to pee sooner, because now we're really stuck. I just won't put you at the mercy of the hail! I know that you can't hold it much longer, so there's only one choice: you'll have to pee on the floor!"

His choice terrified me! I had been a good pet ever since Bay had gotten me and I had never peed on his floor before. I felt like there may have been something else that we could've done, but Bay was short of mind and I was scared and struggling too much to hold in my pee to think of anything myself. Despite this, I still wanted to protest about it.

"But Bay, if I pee here, I'll leave a terrible yellow spot!"

He bent down beside me and started petting the back of my head gently to relax me. "It's okay. I care more about you than my carpet. You're my friend, and I expected that you would have some sort of accident someday. I'm not mad at you at all. I just want what's best for you, so go ahead. Just relax and pee now. I can always clean it up then..."

I sat still for a moment thinking about what Bay had just told me. I could tell by the way that he spoke that he really did care and that this is what he was honestly suggesting that I do. Comforted by Bay, I began to relax; then, my bladder took over. Although still sitting down, I was beginning to pee in a large stream. Bay could tell by the look on my face that I was still uncomfortable doing this though. To ensure that I knew that this was okay, he rubbed his cheek up against mine. It was something that he did often when we cuddled together, and he knew that I loved it. With reassurance from Bay, I was peeing at full force now, my pee getting all over the carpet. I peed for what seemed like a very long time, but Bay was there with me petting and calming me through my whole spill.

When I was done, I looked out at the huge mess that I had made. I was surprised that I could even hold that much pee! The large puddle had gotten the bottoms of my legs wet since I had sat on the floor, so Bay picked me up and wiped me off lovingly with a soft towel. I could see it in his face. He truly wasn't mad at me! He just wanted to comfort me in my perilous time. My heart was warmed by this and it brought a little smile to my face despite what had just happened. Seeing me smile, Bay got a bigger smile on his face too! He gave me a nice, big hug, and we were both happy again.

"Well, I'm glad that that's all over with!" he said.

"Me too... I just kind of ashamed that I had to pee on the floor..."

"Aww, don't worry about it! We all have accidents sometimes. As long as this doesn't happen again, there's nothing to be ashamed of!"

I trusted Bay, and I knew it was against his code to tell a lie as well. I took comfort in his words because I knew he was sincere with everything that he said and I knew that I could believe him. Relieved that the problem was passed, I just wanted to relax and cuddle with Bay, but he had a few things to take care of first.

I had gone to lie down on the ironically named love seat to wait for him when I heard that awful banging noise again. I ran out into the living room to see what was going on. Bay was beating down the stuck bathroom door. His will still held true. Either you get out of his way or you get beaten up, and this door had just become another victim. Unlike the bedroom door, the doorknob just fell out of the wall when it became detached from the door. Looking at it, Bay said "Oops! It was just locked from the other side somehow!... I wonder how that happened..." he paused for a moment to think. "You know, if anything, it proves my point! We all have accidents and make mistakes, it's just a part of life, and that's why I'm not mad at you!"

I found this both funny and true. I smiled and ran over to Bay. "I'll cuddle," he said "I just need to pee myself first." Bay sat on the toilet and relieved his bladder. I looked out of the bathroom at the spot where I had just gone. It seemed like me being happy was the only thing that mattered to Bay right now, so I shrugged it off and didn't worry about it any longer.

With both of us having peed, there was no longer a thing to worry about. Bay sponged some towels over my pee and we went to relax on the love seat in the bedroom. Despite having an unfinished game, all that we wanted to do now was relax and cuddle for a while, so that's what we did. I laid up against Bay and purred as he stroked me. Bay loved to hear me purr, so he was happy to pet me now and then, and that made me happy too.

"Should we go back to playing our game?" I asked Bay after a little bit.

"Nah. I don't feel like it... Let's just relax."

I knew by this that Bay was saying that he was done for the day, but I was okay with that. A nice, long cuddle sounded especially nice right now.

After dark, the hailstorm had grown into a vicious thunderstorm. We laid in bed, snuggled up to eachother as we always are, but it was a bit hard to sleep with all of this booming thunder, so we chatted for a little bit before we slept.

"Today was quite a day, wasn't it, Bay?"

Bay giggled "You bet! Even through it all, it was still kind of fun to have something like that happen. It's usually pretty boring and calm around here, so it was exciting to have a little dilemma on our hands."

"It's kind of embarrassing that I ended up peeing on the carpet, but I'm happy as long as you are, Bay!"

He hugged onto me a little bit tighter. "I know. It's a little embarrassing, especially since it was right in front of me, but I wanted to be there for you."

"And that makes me happy! I can trust that you'll be there for me if I have another problem!"

"Of course! You can get my help at any time!... Now, about that game that we played earlier. It's crazy that you finally managed to beat me for a whole day! 8 to 7."

"Yeah! That's something to be proud of I guess!"

"You bet! I guess I'll have to step up my game next time we play!"

"Could you possibly even play any better than what you do now?"

"Of course! I just take it easy on you because you're my pal."

"Wow, really? Taking it easy on me just to be nice... and you still usually beat me?"

"Well, I'll give you a chance... but not a very big one! Can't make it TOO easy, now can we?!" we both giggled. "But, yeah. It was pretty crazy that we played for over two hours straight! No wonder you couldn't hold your bladder!"

"Yeah, but it was very fun!"

"It was, and I'll be up for another game soon!"

I just simply nodded. The urge to sleep was getting to me now. "You ready to sleep yet, Bay?"

"Yeah. Lets get some rest so that we can have another fun day tomorrow!"

"*yawn* Good night, Bay."

"Have a good rest, Pichanu." He kissed me softly on the cheek.

The storm raged on, but we were ready for some sleep now. We cuddled up tightly and both gradually drifted off to sleep. We both slept soundly. The next day brought bright, clear skies, under which we basked in another fun day together!

Epilogue:

Starting from that day on, I always made sure to tell Bay right away if I felt the urge to go, and he always made sure I got my relief as soon as possible. My pee spill wasn't cleaned up very well. Bay was more concerned about me and that I was comforted rather than the spot on the carpet. As a result, the spot was pretty much just left there and ignored. It didn't matter anymore, though, and served as a reminder to me that I would never let this happen again. Bay never did fix the doors that he had broken on that day. He didn't see it as a necessary thing to do, so he just left the knobless doors hanging from their hinges. In another way, it was a good thing because I could get into the bathtub to relieve myself if I ever had to. Bay kept his word and wasn't quite as easy on me in Airride the next time we played, but still said that it wasn't his best game, claiming that he was concerned that I would never stand a chance against him in top condition. And that's how it went. We forgot all about this and went on living our happy, carefree lives.


End file.
